


off into the abyss (if only i was so brave)

by mirroroflit (volunteer_of_hufflepuff)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Shadowhunters: The Ficlet Instruments, Teachers, Week 13: University Lecture AU, the battle of the sciences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 08:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volunteer_of_hufflepuff/pseuds/mirroroflit
Summary: Shunted into a standard classroom, Physics Teacher Alec Lightwood is not pleased: especially not with Magnus Bane, the guy who puts the timetable together and stole his science classroom for Year 12 Biology.Hmph. Like Biology needs the lab.Looks like Magnus may need to be reminded that Physics, despite having the smallest number of students of the sciences, is no less deserving of a science room.His romantic feelings for Magnus Bane? Well, he'll just have to continue on ignoring those.





	off into the abyss (if only i was so brave)

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Battling for the best lecture hall/office space leads to all the feels
> 
> .
> 
> having undertaken both physics and biology, I feel like I can take the piss out of both my beloved sciences.
> 
> enjoy!

Alec stands in front of C-12 with a curse on the tip of his tongue: this is decisively _not_ a science room.

He looks back at the Year Elevens trailing behind him, wide-eyed and both eager and so weary, their last week of the year.

And now they can’t even start their physics education.

He ushers the students inside, and shudders at the plain grey walls.

“Right,” he says, pulling up the timetables of the science rooms on his laptop balanced precariously on his knee. “I don’t know why we’ve been placed in a normal classroom - stay right here - I’m going to try and find us a lab.”

Regular classrooms don’t have retort stands, or weights, or transducers.

How is one supposed to teach physics without the appropriate equipment?

But, thankfully, Alec knows who to go to: Year 12 Biology teacher, Magnus Bane, who also happens to organise the timetable.

Alec locks the door behind himself and tries to not focus on the fact that he already knows where he is: teaching some Year Twelves and bright-eyed Year Elevens ‘the essential wonders and complexities of Biology, Alexander’ in one of the school’s coveted science labs.

Which they _obviously _need - all of that notetaking and lack of practical activity must be so exhausting. 

What Alec first notices when he knocks on the door, as he glares at all of the neat benches ready to be disused for a whole year by the biology students, is that Magnus is wearing a blue and white checkered tie today.

Pointing at some sort of diagram with tails wagging from circles - or that’s what it looks like, anyway.

He’s never particularly cared for biology.

But he has cared for Magnus Bane - and that is the thought he vehemently ignores when he knocks on the door, and a student lets him.

The chatter falls to a hush.

“Mr Bane,” he says. “I hate to interrupt, but I’ve noticed that you failed to provide my physics class with a proper science classroom.”

Magnus, whose navy blazer fits him snugly, puts down his marker and sighs, walking over.

“It’s only for the transition week, next year you’ll have a lab. The Year Eights don’t change until then.”

Well. If it had been otherwise, Alec may still argue, but as it is, he is tired and he doesn’t want to argue with Magnus.

“I’ll be back to collect some supplies later,” Alec replies, curtly.

And then Alec closes the door, on the room and on his heart.

Magnus Bane is alluring, charming and attractive.

But Alec - Alec can’t let himself fall. He has a job to do, and it would be utterly unprofessional to enter a romantic relationship with another member of staff.

Especially a biology teacher.

_(But maybe,_ his heart whispers, _he could for Magnus Bane.)_

**Author's Note:**

> comments are read and everything else is noted and appreciated!


End file.
